Wasting Away
by Frito the Great
Summary: Yeah, great title, I know. - Angsty End of Malex Fic. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Alex

I can't give up on Malex. I can't. But this kinda helped me to, a little. Music credit goes to Action Action.

* * *

Wasting Away 

* * *

Alex sighed, bringing the bottle up to her mouth and swallowed, staring blankly at the muted television. It had been a month since Marissa had left, and Alex had yet to get even close to over her.

* * *

"Pretty darling, stop running down my street. The tears are dropping like a nuclear meltdown. I never meant to let it come to this. Can we blame it on timing, not chemistry. All night long, I'll sing the same somber song. Attack my decisions and the horse they rode on. Everything seems to be less than zero. A mascara hero with a heart of zinc. I never should have kissed... I never should have... And I never should have kissed those lips before. I never should've let you out my door. But now I'm stuck with your photograph. The words you chant, I never thought they'd be so true, dancing in my head. So pause this moment 'til we meet in our next life: a black tabby housecat, a bottle of Xanax. All night long is one repeated love song. When have I become this tree? 'Til we meet in our brand new world. I'll count the rings, if you tie a string..."

* * *

She'd seen Marissa just a week earlier. Alex had been heading into work, and glanced over at a group of loud teenagers passing by in an SUV. She saw Marissa cuddling with Ryan in the backseat, but when Marissa noticed Alex looking, the smile and laughter left her face. She smiled, grimly, and waved, averting her eyes quickly. After the car had passed, Alex had had to grab onto the wooden railing by where she stood, gasping, desperate for the air that had been knocked out of her. 

Finishing the beer, Alex threw the empty bottle ahead of her at the wall. Much like she'd done when she'd seen the only girl she'd ever really loved cuddling with her ex-boyfriend.

After that night at the beach when Marissa admitted to Alex that she wasn't ready for that, Alex sped home, slamming the door to her house, sobbing in grief and frustration, only to find Jody sitting on the couch in front of her. Alex could only stare.

Swallowing new tears at the memory, Alex closed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She had demanded angrily, tearing off her coat (... the coat that Marissa had touched just ten minutes previous)  
And tossing it on the nearest chair. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she shook the strands of purple-streaked blonde hair out of her face.

Jody stood, a look of distress on her face. She pressed closer to Alex, wiping her tears and smoothing her ex-girlfriend's hair back out of her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What is it?" Jody pulled her over to the couch, holding Alex as violent sobs rocked her.

Alex frowned, growling. Needless to say, she had done something that night with Jody that she would later regret. She closed her eyes again, wincing as she popped open another bottle. But she'd been there, and she'd at least pretended that she cared! She argued with herself as she had many times over the last month.

Now she was back together with Jody, in a way. Jody called every night, and, every time, told Alex how much she'd missed her.

But it wasn't the same. Nowhere close. Alex loved Jody, sure, but she wasn't in love with her, and never had been, she realized. Marissa had been her heart, mind, and soul... She made up every fiber of Alex's being. How do you live when all that is taken away?

Alex remembered the night when she was sure it was over, and so early. Marissa had summoned all of her bravery to tell Summer, her best friend, that she, Marissa Cooper, had formed a romantic relationship with a girl, and Alex Kelly, at that!

Marissa returned with a nervous look upon her face. Alex mistook it, and Marissa said: "I tried to tell Summer, but..."

Tears burned in Alex's eyes then, and she asked: "So you're here to break up with me?"

Then Marissa smiled. "But then I told her."

In the beginning, there seemed to be few problems, and Alex was in heaven with Marissa... But then there were problems, later on. The night of the mall... still held pain in the memory. That Marissa would feel so trapped as to lie about it... And then stay in the same tent as Ryan...

Alex grimaced, tossing the next bottle. That damn Ryan. He stole her away! And Seth, he didn't help! All he wanted was for things to be the way they were before, and he didn't care who got hurt along the way.

If I'd been part of the group originally, would things have been different? Would we have been more accepted? She stopped, bottle halfway up to her mouth. No. If they can't accept other people, then fuck them.

She sighed, thinking back to that night when she walked in on Julie Cooper-Nichol.

"Marissa's only loved one person in her life, and she looked a lot different in a wife-beater." When Julie Cooper said that, the cold aching in Alex's heart finally sunk in. But at that time, she was too stubborn to accept that Marissa was just using her to get back at her mom. Yeah, Marissa was always the rebel child, but... she cared for me. Didn't she?

Desperate to think of happier times, tears streaming down her face, Alex thought of their first date. It had been quite true, what she'd said about first dates on Valentine's Day. Bad luck. She realized now that that was just what happened. Stupid, stupid. She scolded herself, but inwardly knew that the day had nothing to do with it. Just a shitty coincidence.

"Let's go to the beach." Alex said, taking Marissa's hand and leading her outside.

Their first kiss had been absolutely wonderful and brilliant and breath taking, fireworks bursting inside their heads, completely as it should be... Or, at least... That's what Alex thought.

Could it have been just a crazy experiment for Marissa? A new way to make her mother mad? Alex shook her head. Even if it is true, I don't want to accept it.

Then the day of the rain... Alex could think of no better day in her life. Her girlfriend saying that she'd told Julie Cooper-Nichol of all people that she and Alex were together. How could this fail now? Alex had thought, then. Lying in bed, smiling and talking in hushed voices with the girl she loved, listening to the soft tap-tap of the rain on the roof... Alex would never forget the smooth skin of Marissa's neck, the soft feel of her shoulder against Alex's cheek...

Alex gulped, choking back sobs. She now did not regret in the least what she'd said to Ryan that night, but it was obvious to her that it had done no good.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered the morning after the bonfire. The doorbell rang. Jody had left early to catch a cab back, but Alex was still asleep. Pulling a robe around her pajama pants and tee, Alex sleepily got up, calling: "One second!"

Still barely awake, Alex opened the door. Upon seeing Marissa's face, the averted eyes, last night came flooding back into her mind. Desperate for words, Alex struggled.

Marissa cleared her throat, turning around and grabbing a box of trash bags. She shakily said: "I... I'm here to pick up my things."

After an excruciatingly painful half hour of Alex sitting on the couch and choking back tears, Marissa emerged from the bedroom, lugging about five bags, completely full. Alex stood on entrance, instantly saying by instinct and without thought: "Here, let me help you." She grabbed the bags, and Marissa smiled shyly in thanks. However, she moved her hand to Alex's, making her drop them. She took an empty hand, and, with one of her own, opened it. In it, she dropped the silver necklace that Alex had given her months ago.

Alex looked up, gulping, a tear finally falling. "No, Marissa." She shook her head, taking Marissa's hand back and placed it there, closed it. "I gave this to you in friendship... I mean, you aren't saying that that's ended, too, are you?"

Marissa shook her head quickly. "Alex, no, I'm sorry... Of course I still want us to be friends!"

Alex bit her bottom lip, nodding. "Good. Okay. Listen, I'm leaving tonight... Remember me by this." Alex closed her eyes and turned away.

But she felt Marissa turn her back around, and then felt a kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes to see Marissa crying. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to Alex's like they used to do.

"I'll miss you." They whispered, at the same time. Marissa sniffed, then grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

Alex bit her bottom lip now, eyes closed, thinking back. She wasn't sure why she lied about all the out of town stuff. Maybe she was still planning to do it, at the time; but none of it ever happened. She remained here, in Orange County, still working at the Bait Shop.

The next day, at work, she went outside for a cigarette. Smoking had become a bad habit that she picked back up after the split. Standing in the back alley, she saw a figure emerge from behind a car. It was Marissa.

And Alex couldn't help but notice. She was still wearing the necklace.

* * *

Sigh... R.I.P. Malex! 


	2. Marissa

Slight continuation that I didn't want to do, really, until right now. And people were begging for it. So here's a little. 

Marissa couldn't help but stare down at the floor of Seth's SUV after that moment, thinking. Ryan tried to get her attention, but kept failing. She'd smile, pretend to be involved in the conversation, then drift off again.

Was that really her? Was I seeing things? She said she was leaving town... But if she was, then why was she walking into the Bait Shop just then? Marissa closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the seat. She felt the car come to a stop, and it rocked as Summer slammed her passenger-side door, dragging Marissa out as well.

"Come ON, Marissa." Summer said, pulling her up the front steps of Marissa's house. Marissa finally woke up, staring around her at the familiar pictures and paintings lining the hallway to her room. She had made it halfway through the house without realizing it! What was wrong with her?

She plopped down on her back on her bed, sighing loudly. She felt Summer drop down beside her. "What was the rush, just now?" She asked, trying to stay focused on the real world again.

Summer sighed, fluffing a pillow and laying on her side to face Marissa better.

(... Just like Alex had done...)

"Cohen was being himself, a usual jerk. Wouldn't shut up about that stupid comic book, and Reed. Pissed me off."

"Oh," was all Marissa said, eyes closed for a moment. She ran her hands through her hair, opening her eyes again, and turned to look at Summer.

Summer hesitated. "What... What were you so distant for a second ago?"

Marissa shook her head, sighing. "Nothing."

Summer frowned, pushing her lightly. "Oh come on, Marissa, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have..." She mumbled before she realized what she was saying, standing up and pacing the small space between her bed and the door.

Summer sat up, cocking her head to the right. "What?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, ashamed at her immaturity. She dropped herself down in her computer chair, looking collapsed. "I don't know, it's stupid..." She hesitated, pressing a few random keys on her keyboard. "I... I think I just saw Alex."

Summer's eyes widened, her eyebrows flying up. "Oh? Really? But didn't she say...?"

"Yes! And that's what's bothering me." Marissa explained.

There was a pause. "But... Marissa... Why are you so worried? Why are you acting like..."

"Like I still have feelings for her? I don't know, Summer! I thought I was happy with Ryan! I thought my phase was over-with... I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Alex... But you know, as a friend. But now..."

"You're realizing that you're still in love with her." Summer finished.

* * *

Later, after Summer left, Marissa discovered that she was angry that she'd discussed it with her best friend. At first it felt great to have someone to talk to, but... Oh god, Seth'll be able to read her like a book, he'll know something's wrong... He'll tell Ryan. 

But, after thinking about it, Marissa also discovered that she didn't really care if Ryan found out. But she didn't want him to find out through Cohen, who didn't really make things better, no matter how hard he tried. She didn't want to hurt Ryan, that was the last thing on her list. Maybe she should tell him that they should take a break for a while... But then she thought some more. They hadn't been back together that long... What if he just thinks that she's not ready, and keeps on pursuing her in his silent, shy way? If she was really going to do it, then she should do it right, let her feelings align themselves properly. She groaned, picking up the phone and dialing his number in the Cohen family's guest house.

She sighed, hearing the click and then the intake of breath as Ryan said: "Marissa?" She gasped, almost slamming the phone back down on its receiver.

Then she closed her eyes, focusing. "Hi, Ryan."

She heard the familiar smile in his voice: "Hey. How's it going?"

"Great, great…" She said, her hands in her pockets as she turned around and around in her room. "Listen… we need to talk."

Ryan took the breakup in a true gentlemanly fashion, saying "Yeah" and "I understand" a lot. But Marissa couldn't blame him when he asked: "Can I ask why? I mean… Marissa, we've only been back together a month… Are you so sure it's not going to work out?"

She sighed, looking down at her bedspread. She picked at a loose thread, sniffing as a few teardrops fell from her eyes. She wiped them angrily. Why do I always get so emotional?

"I don't know, Ryan. I mean… It's a lot of things, really."

"You saw Alex earlier, didn't you?" He asked without hesitating.

Marissa looked up, her blurry eyes staring, focused on her mirror, on her reflection. I look terrible… "What?" She said, closing her eyes again, blocking out the image.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I knew she was still in town."

"WHAT?" She asked, taking a huge grab of her blanket in her hand, glaring at herself in the mirror.

She heard him sigh before he said: "I… I went into the Bait Shop a week ago. I just knew that she hadn't left town. She cared for you too much, Marissa. Anyway, I went in, and went to the bar, where she was cleaning a glass. I sat down, and waited for her to notice me. She finally looked up, and couldn't speak. I nodded, and said: 'That's okay. Just listen. I'm sorry for what happened between you and Marissa. And I'm sorry I was in the middle of it.' She just looked at me, and nodded. But then she walked out of the room, kinda fast, and I saw her grab the towel and start dabbing at her eyes.

"I really am sorry, Marissa. What you two had… That was real. You were confused, but maybe now you know." She heard a sharp intake of breath, and then this, in a wheezy, quiet whisper: "I love you, but go back to the one you love."

* * *

That night, Marissa was restless. She flipped through all the channels on television, browsed her DVD collection, tried to flip through her Cosmo… Nothing worked. She thought about calling Ryan, or maybe Summer, but couldn't help but decide that she just didn't want to. She'd cried for two hours after Ryan hung up, and now felt drained… Physically and emotionally drained. But she also couldn't help but think that there was somewhere she needed to go. And soon. 

She sighed for the hundredth time that night, and looked at the clock. Ten o' clock. She got up, stretching her arms outward. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a jacket and her keys, putting her cell phone in her pocket. "I can at least go for a drive." She told herself, as she walked through her house, noticing no other person close. She shrugged it off, and opened her car door.

* * *

Marissa couldn't believe her eyes when she realized where she was. Why am I in this damn parking lot? She asked herself. But, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back on the rest, she realized exactly everything she needed to know. Stepping out, she headed down the back alley where she and Alex had kissed so many times. She saw smoke drifting up from behind one of the cars by the door. Thinking it was another person who worked there, she decided to ask if Alex was working tonight. She touched the necklace hanging from her throat, unnoticing, as she walked around the car. But she froze when she saw who was smoking the cigarette. 


	3. The Grand Return of Marissa

Marissa laughed nervously, taking another drink of her flavored Smirnoff. Alex watched her out of the corner of her eye, trying not to make it obvious that she was still shocked. I can't believe she's here. She's with me again… But for how long? 

Alex almost didn't want to go home, she didn't want to talk to Marissa. But she knew she had to. She nodded to Jay, the guy working the rest of the shift alone. He waved her away, shaking his head and frowning in the direction of Marissa.

Alex grabbed her jacket and pulled Marissa out behind her. "You've had enough." Marissa giggled and pulled her playfully closer to her, their hips touching as they faced each other. Alex frowned and looked down, whispering: "Stop." She pulled away and opened her Jeep's passenger door for Marissa.

Marissa blushed and got in. "I'm sorry." She said, searching Alex's face. Alex climbed in beside her, starting the car.

"It's okay." She sighed. "Just... You need sleep, you don't know what you're doing."

They both laughed. "Bullshit," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. The two girls rode to Alex's

(... Our place...)

apartment in silence, glancing over at each other in silence. Alex parked her car in front, and shut the engine off.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Marissa said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's just... I didn't know what I was doing..."

Alex shut her up with a kiss, and started to play with her hair like she used to. She pulled Marissa closer to her. "... I know. You were overwhelmed, frightened." She looked down at her hands as a single tear streamed down Marissa's face. "I was there once, remember? With me and Jodie. She was the agressive one who'd been there, done that. I was new to it and scared, like you.

"And you still love Ryan." Alex said, a hitch in her breath as she started to cry. She got out of the car and walked around to the other side, meeting Marissa there. Marissa pulled her close, into a hug.

"Loved. Or... I thought I did. Alex... When we were apart, I realized that... I love you. And I don't want anyone else. What Ryan and I had was... right at the time. But what we had is over. And I guess I just had to make sure of that before I could be with you." With that, she kissed Alex, and pulled her close again, tasting the tears on her girlfriend's lips, and mourned the very fact that they were there. That they were there because of her.

That night, Marissa vowed never to hurt Alex again.

* * *

The next day, Alex didn't have to work, so they hung out. They rented movies, and just.. stayed together. But Alex couldn't help feeling the need to talk some more. She was laying with Marissa on the couch, watching one of the new Jude Law movies. Marissa moved so that she was on top of Alex, and kissed her. Alex closed her eyes, taking everything in. She pushed a strand of hair back over Marissa's ear.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" She whispered, swallowing back tears that threatened. Marissa cuddled close.

"I missed you, too."

Alex sniffed and shook her head. "Marissa, I love you, but you don't know what it's like to love someone and have them walk away when you've fallen for them the hardest you ever thought you could."

Marissa nodded, climbing back down beside Alex. "I really am sorry about it, Alex. I hope that now everything will be okay…"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I know. And it will be. I'm just…"

"Trying to get used to it again." Marissa finished, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Alex sighed, closing her eyes. "God, I'm tired. I need to get to bed."

Marissa smiled, climbing up on top of Alex again, kissing her neck. "Is that an invitation?" She asked between kisses.

Alex's eyes widened, and she moved her hands to Marissa's shoulders, grinning. "Normally, yes. But you have to go to school."

A groan from Marissa, who stood up, and pulled Alex up with her. "Whaaat? Alex…" She resumed kissing her neck, and bit down on her earlobe, gently.

Alex pushed her back, rather reluctantly. "Marissa, you can't. You have to go to school tomorrow. You don't want to turn out like me." She frowned.

Marissa rolled her eyes, groaning again. "Fine. I'll go. But you can't make me like it."

* * *

The next morning, Marissa woke up to Alex's alarm clock going off. She made a loud irritated sound and threw the covers off of herself. Alex laughed in her half-sleep state, turning over to look at her.

"It doesn't matter how much you pout, you'll still have to go, Marissa." She said, closing her eyes.

Marissa sighed, and turned to face her, putting a hand under Alex's shirt, caressing her soft stomach. "Not even if I offer you a whole day of hot sex?"

Alex gasped for breath lightly, opening her eyes again. She smoothed Marissa's hair, and pulled her in roughly for a kiss that rocked both their worlds for a moment. Marissa tried to keep kissing her, but Alex pushed her back.

"You do this shit on purpose. You know you drive me wild."

Marissa smiled slyly. "Then maybe I can drive you wild all day long..."

Alex rolled her eyes and rolled over on her back. "No, Marissa. Get up, and go to school. I told you."

"I still have half an hour before I need to start getting ready." She said before climbing on top of Alex like she had the night before. She began kissing her neck, hand under Alex's shirt, running her hand over her flat, tone stomach. Alex closed her eyes, unable to push her off, as she pulled her girlfriend's face to her own, kissing her again, wishing she had more self-control, that she could make Marissa care about her future. Yes, sure, Alex turned out all right, pretty well actually, for not finishing high school, but who's to say Marissa would luck out and end up owning and managing her own bar? Exactly, it's anyone's guess. So for now, make her go, at least. She's bound to get some kind of a diploma for just that.

Alex pushed her off a minute later, guiding her by her shoulders slowly back down onto the bed. She leaned over and kissed her again, then sat up. "Go to school."

"Awwwwww." Marissa whined, finally getting up, and grabbing her jeans off the chair that she'd thrown them on last night. She put them on, looking at Alex, pouting. But Alex just ignored her, turning her back to her and closing her eyes, so she could go back to sleep. But she couldn't, Marissa had really woken her up for the day. But she waited to get up until after Marissa had closed the door gently, thinking she was asleep. She heard Marissa's Mustang start, and then she got up, and headed off to the shower.

* * *

Being the last day of school, Marissa was wondering what the point was of her going. Alex must think that we go for a little while more, but since we're seniors, we don't. Marissa started to clean out her locker when she got there, throwing everything from her mirror to pictures of celebrities into a messenger bag that she'd taken out of her trunk. She sighed and looked around, searching for her friends. Summer had the locker next to hers, but she was nowhere to be found. However, Seth was standing close by, and noticed Marissa looking a little lost. He walked over.

"What's up?" He asked, opening up Summer's locker and looking at the pictures she had up in her locker, covering the walls and door completely.

Marissa raised her eyebrows and shrugged, one hand running through her hair, and the other in a pocket of her pants. "Not a lot, obviously. We leave in an hour, what's the point of even coming?"

Seth shrugged back. "Good question. I'm enjoying the no-finals part of today, though, aren't you?"

Marissa nodded, looking at him. "Yeah, definitely. But I'd like to be at home with Alex."

He sighed. "Mm-hmm. I'd like you to be, too." He grinned. "But... Marissa, as much as I enjoy the thought of you two together -- and trust me, I do -- ... Do you know how much you've hurt Ryan? All that you went through with Trey, and his standing up for you... He's wondering what the point of it all was."

She frowned and turned away. "Seth... I know I hurt him. But wouldn't it have hurt him more if I'd stayed with him, but kept loving Alex? It's the same thing I did to Alex before, and it wouldn't be fair to him."

Seth nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, avoiding eye contact with her for a minute as he thought it over. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Coop." He pulled her closer into a hug, and she hugged back. Summer walked up just then.

"Aww, Marissa, now you're stealing my boyfriend?" She laughed and hugged her boyfriend, as he leaned against the lockers, and she pressed herself up against him, kissing him. "Why are you here? I figured you'd be with Alex." She said, turning to her friend.

Marissa shrugged. "Alex made me come, she's determined to make me graduate, since she didn't, I guess." Summer nodded, and moved over to hug her friend.

"Don't leave us out again, this time, okay? We won't care if you come hang out with us, you know." Summer held Marissa's hands in her own, looking up into her friend's face. Marissa nodded.

"I promise. And thanks."

Summer smiled. "Good. Now get to class." They laughed.

* * *

Marissa let herself into the apartment, and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. It was crazy all day, last day. She'd made it. She'd finished. Graduation was on Saturday, and she had acquired her cap and gown today, and practiced outside on the lawn where it would take place. Prom was tomorrow, Friday. Marissa didn't know what to think about it. Summer had dragged her all around the mall, searching for the perfect dress.

"What do you want, Coop? And what will Alex wear?" She'd asked while roaming the many aisles in the store. Marissa froze. She hadn't even thought about taking Alex to prom with her. She'd always planned to go with Ryan, it's just how it was. She couldn't move for a minute. Summer walked back up to her, and waved a hand in front of her face. "Marissa?"

Marissa pursed her lips, and excused herself for a moment. She took her cell phone out of her purse, and flipped it open, calling Ryan. He picked up on the third ring, after Marissa was about to quit waiting and hang up. "Marissa." He answered, his statement not a question.

She froze again, then found her words. "Hi, Ryan. Listen, about prom..."

He interrupted her. "I've got a date."

Marissa cocked her head, eyebrows together. "Oh? Who?" She asked, trying to sound simply curious, instead of hurt. It didn't work that well, but he answered anyway.

"Lindsey. She's back in town, and I figured she needed something to do."

Marissa nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you about it, then." She said, and hung up. If he's going to be a jerk, then I'm not going to try, she thought, and walked out of the changing room she'd sat in while she called. She found Summer instantly, who had about ten dresses over her arm.

"Marissa! What do you think about this one? Or this one?"

Back at home, Marissa laughed at her friend's earlier hyperness. She heard the water in the kitchen sink shut off, and turned her head as Alex walked in the room.

Alex smiled at her girlfriend, and sat down beside her, kissing her. "Hey. How was school?"

Marissa shrugged, too tired to move much. "Good. Done with it, last day, you know."

Alex squealed, and hugged her close, laying down, and pulling Marissa with her. "I'm so proud of you. You made it!" Marissa smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, Alex... Prom is tomorrow. And we need to find you a dress."

Her eyes widened, sighing. "Whoa. I never went to prom. Um... okay. Will you help me pick one out of the ones I have?"

* * *

Two hours later, the girls collapsed on their bed, eyes rolling up in exhaustion. Alex had never spent that long worrying about clothes before, but she knew Marissa was pleased. She turned to face her girlfriend.

"Are you sure that it's okay with the school if we go together?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist.

Marissa turned her head, thinking. Then she shrugged. "Who cares? They can't just not let us go in."

* * *

And they didn't. There was no problem, Marissa and Alex were let in with no objection. Marissa immediately found Summer, who was standing with Cohen, Ryan, and Lindsey near a table lit by candles. Prom that year was being held at a night club in L.A. that had closed its doors to normal customers and opened its doors to the students of Marissa's high school. Marissa and Summer hugged, and Alex said hi to everyone else.

"Why aren't we dancing?" Marissa asked, sitting down with the others.

"Some technological difficulties with the music equipment. The DJs are having trouble tonight, for some reason." Seth answered, taking a drink out of the plastic wine glasses provided for the night. With a closer look, Alex recognized what was inside as simply water.

Alex nodded. "That sucks." She turned to Lindsey and held out her hand. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Alex."

She smiled and shook Alex's hand. "Lindsey."

Alex smiled inwardly at Ryan's furtive glare of disapproval. Everyone was looking at him, and he noticed, so he smiled and got up, offering to get everyone some drinks.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd just buck up. He's being pathetic." At that moment, the music started up.

The popular song "Grind With Me" was the first to come on, and Marissa quickly pulled Alex up and with her to the dance floor, which was only a few feet away. She pulled them to the very center of the floor, and turned Alex around to face her. Pressing close like she always did, she started moving her body slowly against Alex's to the music. She could tell Alex was shy about dancing by her lack of movement. She whispered in her ear: "Grind with me. Come on, I know you love making Ryan jealous, now help me give it a go."

Alex smiled back at her and started dancing with her, their hands wrapped around each others' waists, eyes closed, breathing as normally as they could... And then the song was over. Both girls look around for Ryan, who looked away from staring at them as soon as he saw them looking back. He pretends to be lost in Lindsey's dancing to the new song that had come on. Alex shook her head and turned back to Marissa, dancing to the slow song that had come on. She laid her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, and whispered: "I wish he'd just get over you. You got your girlfriend back, and he got his. Isn't that enough?"

Marissa sighed, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder as well. "I wish it were. I thought I was the hopeless one in that relationship, not him. Just goes to show, doesn't it?"

* * *

Later that night, Marissa and Alex skipped the after-prom parties. They decided they'd had enough of Ryan for the night, and they were both tired from dancing in their high-heeled shoes. The two of them dropped down onto their bed after changing out of their dresses. The girls cuddled close, cold from the air conditioning, which had been left on all day.

"Did you like your prom? Was it all you'd ever dreamed it would be?" Alex asked, smiling, laying her head in the space between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah. It was just... not as glamorous as I thought it'd be. But that's just because I was a spoiled brat growing up." She turned to face Alex. "But the fact that I was there with you made it the best night of my life." She turned her body around, and kissed the blonde. They pulled the covers over themselves and continued kissing.

* * *

I hope you all liked. I enjoyed writing it, crappy as it is. I would have enjoyed putting some lyrics in, but I'm far too tired. Please review, and brighten my day/evening. :) 


End file.
